Once Upon A Time (Percabeth One-Shots)
by Percabeth4EVADaughterofAthena
Summary: It's all in the title.
1. Chapter 1- The Baby

The Baby

"Um, Wise Girl?" the black-haired lanky boy asked from his position lying in the water.

"Seaweed Brain, how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M READING!" the blonde screamed.

"But, Annabeth, it's important!" the boy whined.

"Fine, Percy," Annabeth closed her book on Greek Architecture, and moved from her spot on the warm sand to look up at Percy. "What do you need this time?"

"My mom-"

"Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry!" Annabeth dragged Percy out of the water, who was unsurprisingly dry, and hugged him furiously. "When did you find out?" Annabeth's stormy gray eyes had filled up with tears, and she looked up into his sea-green eyes.

Percy had a confused look on his face. "Annabeth, she didn't die. It's, um, quite the opposite actually."

Annabeth looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"My mom's going to have a baby girl!" Percy blurted.

"Oh, Percy, that's fantastic!" Annabeth squealed ecstatically. Percy was taken aback. "I'm going to have a sister-in-law!" Before Percy could process what she said, Annabeth turned bright red and stammered, "Um, uh, ignore that." She raced away, embarrassed.

Percy's wheels in his brain had finally figured out what she had said, two minutes later, and he suddenly turned maroon, which looked ridiculous against the creamy sand and the deep blue lake.


	2. Chapter 2- Learning to Live

Learning to Live

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He was loyal to anyone and everyone and, and-" I broke down in tears, and with that, Percy's shroud went up in flames, and I started to sob. I didn't care that I probably looked terrible, I just wanted Seaweed Brain back.

I ran off in what I thought was the direction of my cabin and closed my eyes. I let my feet take me wherever I needed to go. I soon felt sand under my feet and I opened my sleepless eyes. Sure enough, it was the lake. I wandered to the dock and sat down. I started to let my mind wander, which was dangerous for a demigod, and especially for an ADHD child.

 _Percy, Percy, Percy._ My mind started to chant, after five minutes of wandering through the seemingly endless pit that was my brain. I focused on him. A whirl of questions entered my mind. _Now that we knew he was dead, what was I going to do with my life? Hunt monsters? Live in misery and agony that my best friend had died? But,_ my ambitious mind said, _what if he's still alive? What if he's moved on?_

I let myself linger on that last thought. What would Percy move on to? Where would he go to? He couldn't be with his mother, she would send him back here, or at least contact us. Where would he be though? I mentally scrolled through the list of options in Greek mythology where he could be. Calypso's island? No, how would he have gotten there? He was blasted into the sky, he most likely wouldn't have landed there. The Garden of the Hesperides, Hera's sacred garden where the gods gained immortality? That's a possibility.

I drifted back to the most likely possibility. Percy was actually dead and he had gone to the Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, or he had decided to try for the Isles of the Blest and had already been rebirthed into a new life. Hopefully, if he was dead, he was in the Fields of Asphodel or Elysium.

I decided to ask Nico about where Percy was, if Nico could feel that Percy was dead. I stood up from the dock and sauntered to the Hades cabin. I knew Nico was at Camp Half-Blood because he was at Percy's funeral. I knocked on the Hades cabin door, and a weak voice called out, "Come in!" I guess I wasn't the only one that was sad at Percy's death.

I walked through the cabin door and shut it behind me. I wasn't surprised at what greeted me. There were black walls all around me and Nico was sitting on his bed, wearing all black, with his head bowed.

"Hello, Annabeth." Nico said dully.

"Hi, Nico. I actually have a question for you."

"For once!" Nico cheered.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I told him sarcastically. "Okay," I took a deep breath, and the air around us felt thicker. "Did you feel Percy's death?"

"No." Nico told me sincerely. My body tensed up, and I was certain he was lying. After considering my options for a few short seconds, I ran to the Big House.

"Chiron! Mr. D!" I called. I found them playing poker.

"Yes, Annabeth?" Chiron asked. "What do you need?"

"I want permission to go to the Underworld to see Percy."

Chiron's eyes turned sad. "Oh, um. I'm fine with it. You'll have to ask Mr. D, though."

"Absolutely not, Annabell." Thunder boomed, and Mr. D looked at me. "However, perhaps we could change that. You may go see Percy in the Underworld. You leave tomorrow morning at dawn, no sooner, no later, and di Angel will go with you. Argus will drive you to the nearest entrance. Leave and go start packing!"

I hurried back to the Hades cabin and burst through the door, not bothering to knock. "Nico, you're going to the Underworld with me tomorrow at dawn, so, GET PACKING!" I screamed. I rushed back out the door and ran to the Athena cabin.

I burst through the cabin door and screeched, "MALCOLM! I'M LEAVING AT DAWN TO GO TO THE UNDERWORLD!" I rushed to my bed area and quickly started to pack. It was soon night time and I had finished packing.

I brushed my teeth and hair and slipped into my pajamas. I climbed into my bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- The Owl's Departure

The Owl's Departure

Most of the Greeks and Romans were all celebrating the defeat of Gaea outside Camp Half-Blood's boundaries. I was one of the few that wasn't. I was sitting down, leaning my back against a tree, with Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper. I felt hot tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Where's Annabeth?" Hazel asked, noticing my tears. She whispered to Piper, "She should be able to stop Percy's crying."

Nico turned away, leaving me in the spotlight. How could I tell them what happened in Tartarus? I couldn't even tell myself.

Piper gasped. "Is she…?"

Thank the gods, Nico took over. "While Annabeth and Percy tried to get out of Tartarus, there was an incident. Annabeth didn't make it, I'm sorry." Jason's shoulder went down, and Piper held onto him.

"Hey, man," Leo said, grabbing me into a hug. For once, he had nothing to say. And for once, I wish he did. Nico stood away from us, looking depressed.

"Back inside camp?" Nico asked.

No one spoke for a minute, then I replied, "Yes."

We all got up and started to walk towards my second home for the past six years. The other demigods were whispering words of comfort to me, but I couldn't hear any of it. I trudged off to Annabeth's cabin which was, luckily, undamaged. There were pictures of me and her in every place near her bed. I couldn't look at them without wanting to scream. I eventually backed out of her room while trying not to run.


	4. Chapter 4- A Big Surprise

p id="docs-internal-guid-c8c4f7bb-4406-3ea8-7386-5e4ce03d42b7" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 3pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 26pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A Big Surprise/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 15pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Annabeth's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The package had no return address. She had assumed it had came from Olympus or Percy (he was always doing dumb things like that). But as Annabeth checked the contents, she was surprised to find that the large purple box with holes contained a small grey husky, with electric blue eyes, the same shade as her best friend, Thalia Grace's, eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Annabeth screeched with excitement. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Percy came rushing down the long, grey carpeted staircase. "Annabeth," he grabbed her forearms and looked into her eyes, attempting to read her emotions. "Are you okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Percy noticed the puppy, and his eyes lit up with excitement, like a five year old noticing his presents on Christmas. "I-is that a puppy?" he shrieked, while lifting the husky out of the box. "He's so cute!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Look," Annabeth picked up a paper from underneath the puppy. She read the paper, with difficulty because of her dyslexia. "/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dear Annabeth (and most likely Percy), I hope you will enjoy this small present as a token of my gratitude towards you. Good luck finishing Olympus!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Percy looked puzzled when Annabeth gasped. "It's from Reyna!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""How'd you know?" Percy asked, still confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Aclonica; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I recognize her handwriting." Annabeth replied. "Duh, Seaweed Brain."/span/p 


End file.
